Slender
by Moonlight Angel Princess
Summary: ¿Cómo se les ocurrió a Yu y a Yukiko dejar a solas a Yosuke y a Chie con la responsabilidad de terminar su trabajo en grupo para el instituto? Así terminan como terminan: jugando al Slender en la habitación de Yosuke. Es de noche, hay niebla en Inaba... y el monstruo del juego da más miedo de lo que ellos esperaban.


**Rompo un silencio que ya se prolonga demasiado para lanzar dedicar este oneshot a mi amiga Fukai Neko, que hoy cumple años. Con la alegría que da tener una OTP compartida, he escrito pensando en ella esta historia protagonizada por nuestra pareja favorita del videojuego _Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4_: Yosuke Hanamura y Chie Satonaka.**

**El origen de este oneshot se remonta al tumblr Imagine yuor OTP, que da ideas bizarras para imaginar la OTP de cada una. Cuando leí "Imagine your OTP playing Slender together, then Person A starts yelling at Person B, who threw the mouse in fear", supe que era una escena para ellos. Y con esa idea empecé a escribir _Slender_, de ahí el título. Francamente, no se me ocurrió ninguno mejor. Lo siento.**

**A todo esto, debo decir que jamás he jugado al _Slender_. Soy demasiado miedica. Mis fuentes documentales para reflejarlo en este oneshot son su página de Wikipedia y el vídeo _Eleven drunk guys playing Slender _(lol). Mi inspiración musical ha sido el tema instrumental _A la felicidad por la electrónica_, de Fangoria.  
**

**Fans del Persona 4 (o no), espero que disfrutéis de este oneshot. Pero sobre todo, sobre todo, espero que lo disfrutes tú, Fukai. Es para ti.**

**Disclaimer: _Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 4_, sus personajes y terminología pertenecen a Atlus. _Slender: The eight pages_ pertenece a Parsec Productions.**

* * *

**SLENDER**

Chie sabía que era mejor no contar con Yosuke. Cuando Yosuke andaba cerca, siempre había que lamentar algo al final. Como ahora, por ejemplo.

-Me estás gangrenando el brazo, Chie –dijo el chico.

Ella le lanzó una mirada asesina y ordenó, con voz gutural:

-Cierra el pico.

Yosuke entornó los ojos para mirar a Chie de reojo. Era gracioso verla así, agazapada y agarrándose con fuerza a su brazo.

-Sólo es la pantalla de inicio –le recordó, no sin cierto sarcasmo en la voz.

Lo siguiente que supo era que el puño de Chie acababa de impactar en su cabeza. Y dolía. Yosuke se encogió, frotándose la zona golpeada, y la chica resopló. Ella siempre supo que era mejor no contar con Yosuke. Lamentablemente, Yu tomó una decisión a la que ella fue incapaz de oponerse. Y esa decisión fue contar con Yosuke en el trabajo en grupo de Ciencias.

Chie trató de detenerle, pero no era fácil llevar la contraria a Yu. Nadie sabía muy bien por qué; sencillamente, era una de esas personas que habían nacido tocadas por el dios del liderazgo, o algo así. Así que al final la única en oír sus protestas fue Yukiko, que se encargó de argumentar la idea de Yu de incluir a Yosuke en el grupo aduciendo que el hijo del director de Junes era el único de los cuatro que poseía un ordenador propio (aparte del evidente hecho de que eran muy amigos). Era algo así como la peor excusa del mundo, o eso le pareció entonces, porque ella también tenía (de acuerdo, era de su hermano, ¿y qué? Tenía ordenador), pero cuando por fin se reunieron en la residencia de los Hanamura para redactar la versión final del trabajo de Ciencias, tuvo que admitir para sus adentros que eso de que al menos uno de ellos tuviese ordenador era útil.

El hecho de que acabaran utilizándolo para perder más de una hora viendo vídeos estúpidos en YouTube era otro tema.

Cuando se pusieron finalmente con el trabajo, se les había hecho tarde, y quedó claro que no iban a poder acabarlo en un solo día, porque Yukiko tenía que volver a la posada a una hora decente. De hecho, ya era casi de noche cuando la chica consultó el reloj digital que presidía el dormitorio de Yosuke y dijo:

-Cielos, ¿ya es esta hora? Debo irme, tengo que echar una mano en la posada –se puso de pie, y Yu la imitó.

-Te acompaño –sentenció. Yukiko miró a su amigo no sin cierta sorpresa, y éste añadió-. Ya sabes que Inaba puede ser peligrosa de noche.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Chie vio cómo Yosuke abría su bocaza para replicar, así que le dio un codazo en las costillas que prácticamente le cortó la respiración. Aprovechó para soltar, un poco demasiado efusivamente:

-¡Hasta mañana entonces!

Yu se limitó a asentir con la cabeza mientras Yukiko recogía sus cosas, y a continuación la chica se despidió cortésmente:

-Gracias por tu hospitalidad, Yosuke-kun. Me marcho.

Él, aún sin aliento, se despidió con la mano; Chie gritó al pasillo:

-¡No os preocupéis, ya nos ocupamos Yosuke y yo de terminar el trabajo!

Al oír aquella frase, el chico la miró con expresión alarmada. Ella le devolvió la mirad y le quitó hierro al asunto:

-Vamos, sólo tenemos que acabar de pasar nuestras notas.

-Sí, pero… si sólo estamos los dos, será aburrido –farfulló Yosuke.

-Bueno, tampoco hemos venido precisamente a divertirnos, ¿no? –Replicó Chie.

Dicho esto, la chica se inclinó sobre el ratón del ordenador, pero antes incluso de que llegara a tocarlo, Yosuke se lo arrebató a la velocidad del rayo. Sin hablar, Chie le lanzó una expresiva mirada.

-Eh… Ya me ocupo yo –fue lo único que acertó a decir.

Ella enarcó una ceja con escepticismo y se arrellanó en la silla antes de declarar:

-Tampoco te lo iba a romper. Ya sabemos cuál de lo dos es el torpe.

Yosuke encajó la pulla mientras abría el procesador de textos y se excusaba:

-Bueno, como yo rompí tu DVD…

-Pero ya me lo pagaste, me invitaste a comer carne, ¿recuerdas? –Le restó importancia Chie.

-Es cierto.

El chico miró distraídamente los caracteres que se alineaban en el documento a medio escribir. Menos mal que no había llegado a permitir que Chie trasteara en su ordenador. Lo último que necesitaba era que diera con su carpeta de hentai, cosa que, conociendo su suerte, sucedería si dejaba que Chie tocase el ordenador.

-¿Y yo qué hago? –Preguntó ella.

-Díctame las notas de Yu –pidió Yosuke.

Chie se estiró para alcanzar los folios que su amigo común había dejado en la mesa para que acabasen el trabajo. Su pulcra caligrafía dibujaba firmes caracteres que la chica entendía sin problemas, nada que ver con su propia letra de médico con sobredosis de cafeína. La media hora que pasó leyendo en voz alta la parte del trabajo de Yu se le pasó en un suspiro, pero no a Yosuke, que se estiró ostentosamente en cuando Chie dejó de dictar.

-¿Hacemos un descanso? –Preguntó.

-Tenemos que acabar esto –replicó Chie con la boca pequeña. Estaba dividida entre las ganas de terminar pronto para irse a casa y la tentación de tomarse un respiro.

Yosuke percibió su vacilación, así que insistió:

-Traeré algo de beber. ¿Qué te apetece?

-¿Qué tienes?

-¡Una colorida selección de refrescos, traídos directamente desde Junes! –Como siempre, Yosuke acababa haciendo publicidad del centro comercial.

Chie puso los ojos en blanco y respondió:

-Que sea un té verde.

-¡Enseguida!

El chico salió del cuarto, dejándola a solas. Chie aprovechó para examinar con algo más de detenimiento el dormitorio de Yosuke, pues habría sido de mala educación curiosear en su presencia. El cuarto era relativamente grande, aunque la cama, el escritorio y la pequeña mesa central se comían casi todo el espacio, por no mencionar la bicicleta. Por qué alguien que vivía en un chalet guardaba su bicicleta en la habitación escapaba a la comprensión de Chie, pero en fin, había muchas cosas de Yosuke que escapaban a su comprensión. Las paredes del dormitorio estaban pintadas de color azul no eléctrico, sino un poco más oscuro, aunque estaban cubiertas en distintos puntos con pósters de películas y videojuegos. En un rincón del cuarto se hallaba una guitarra eléctrica blanca y naranja, y Chie no pudo evitar preguntarse si un cazurro como Yosuke habría sido capaz de aprender a hacer algo tan _cool _como tocar la guitarra. Si es que sabía, claro. Jamás lo había mencionado, y eso que le encantaba fardar.

De algún modo, eso le hizo caer en la cuenta de que era la primera vez que estaba en la habitación de un chico. Es decir, sola. Sola con él. No en aquel momento, pero aquello era, en definitiva, algo bastante personal, aunque fuese el resultado de algo así como un accidente. Chie empezó a comprender la gravedad que se atribuía a conocer por primera vez el dormitorio de otra persona, sobre todo si era del sexo opuesto. Todos los elementos de aquella habitación, desde el omnipresente color de las paredes hasta el objeto más insignificante, pertenecían por completo a Yosuke. Eran de su propiedad, y podía averiguar muchas cosas de su dueño tan sólo mirándolas. Aquel grado de intimidad con las cosas, que siempre se le había escapado, creció en cuestión de segundos hasta abrumarla.

-Ya estoy aquí.

La chica se incorporó de un salto y reaccionó acercándose para echarle una mano con todo lo que traía. Además de cuatro latas de té, Yosuke depositó en la mesa tres bolsas de aperitivos fritos, dos de gominolas y varios bollitos rellenos de chocolate empaquetados individualmente. Pronto, la mesa en la que anteriormente habían trabajado los cuatro simultáneamente estuvo cubierta de comida. Y Chie se dio cuenta de que se moría de hambre. Yosuke le tendió una lata de té, que ella abrió sin miramientos y se llevó a los labios mientras el chico preguntaba con tono casual:

-¿Se puede saber por qué tenías tanto interés en que Yu acompañase a Yukiko?

Chie casi se atragantó. Por eso era mejor no contar con Yosuke.

-¿Quién dice que yo tenía un interés especial? –Preguntó entre toses.

Él se encogió de hombros antes de replicar con fingido tono inocente:

-Bueno, ha estado bastante claro. Un poco más y les habrías empujado fuera de mi casa.

La chica despegó los labios para decir algo mordaz, pero un pensamiento cruzó su cabeza como un rayo: ¿no pensaría Yosuke que había insistido para quedarse a solas con él?

-Hacen muy buena pareja –se apresuró a responder. Aunque lo pensaba de veras, le preocupó no sonar lo bastante convincente, así que preguntó-, ¿no crees?

El chico adquirió una expresión pensativa antes de resolver:

-Supongo que sí.

Y no añadió nada más al respecto. Chie se congratuló para sus adentros de que la mente calenturienta de Yosuke no hubiese llegado a concebir una idea tan absurda como aquélla. Ahora sólo tenía que cambiar de tema. Y al poner la mirada en el monitor, se le encendió la bombilla:

-¿Hace mucho que tienes ordenador?

-Un año, más o menos. Me lo compraron poco antes de trasladarnos a Inaba –explicó el chico-. A mi madre no le hacía mucha gracia, pero conseguí convencer a mi padre de que iba a necesitarlo cuando viviésemos en el campo.

A Chie no se le escapó que Yosuke se sentía orgulloso de su hazaña. Le seguía pareciendo un cazurro, pero tenía que reconocer que ya había logrado algo que a ella seguía resistiéndosele. El único ordenador que había en su casa pertenecía a su hermano mayor, Yukio, y cuando él se fuese a la Universidad, se lo llevaría consigo. Chie sólo lograba consolarse pensando que era un cacharro anticuado y que tampoco lo echaría tanto de menos con lo poco que le dejaba usarlo Yukio. Había tratado de convencer a sus padres de que comprasen uno más cuando Yukio se marchase, empleando toda clase de argumentos, pero no había manera: los señores Satonaka eran convencidos anti-tecnología. Cosa que, según ella, carecía de todo sentido en Japón, pero está visto que el campo, como lo llamaba Yosuke, es el campo en tocas partes.

La chica lanzó una mirada un tanto anhelante al ordenador de Yosuke, aún moderno, y prosiguió con la conversación:

-¿Y le das mucho uso? Aparte de Internet y eso.

Lo primero que pensó Yosuke al oír la pregunta era que Chie había estado husmeando en sus archivos mientras él cogía la comida, y se creyó tanto su propia historia que durante un par de segundos estuvo a punto de empezar a dar gritos. De hecho, no tuvo muy claro de dónde salió el valor para mirar el rostro de Chie, pues fue su expresión un tanto ingenua la que le convenció de que no había entrado en ese vórtice de perversión que era la carpeta llamada "Música para estudiar" en su carpeta Mis documentos. Se relajó de inmediato, y, obviando el tema del hentai, se explayó:

-Juego bastante. He ido comprando componentes más modernos, así que puedo jugar a juegos actuales sin problemas.

-No controlo mucho del tema. ¿Cuáles son tus favoritos? –Preguntó Chie.

Por una vez, su interés parecía genuino, así que Yosuke empezó a soltar una perorata que derivó de su género preferido y los mejores juegos dentro del mismo hasta sus preferidos en videojuegos arcade y en qué ocasión jugar a cada uno de ellos. La charla terminó cuando Yosuke, mirando por la ventana, concluyó:

-Por ejemplo, en una noche de niebla como ésta, se presta jugar al _Slender_.

Chie echó un vistazo a través de la ventana. Efectivamente, tras varios días de lluvia, la ominosa niebla típica de Inaba se había depositado silenciosamente en las calles, donde la luz de las farolas le otorgaba aquel característico tono amarillento que daba tan mal rollo. Chie no sabía qué era eso del _Slender_, pero a juzgar por la referencia a la niebla, no era precisamente un _Super Mario_.

Pero eso a Chie no le daba ningún miedo. No después de haber visitado el mundo dentro de la televisión y de todo lo que había visto allí. Así que decidió que, si Yosuke le estaba planteando un desafío, iba a hacerle morder el polvo.

-Pues juguemos –dijo, altiva.

La verdad es que mirado así, en retrospectiva, Chie se daba cuenta de que a lo mejor el comentario de Yosuke no había pasado de ser eso: un simple comentario. Nada de desafíos, si bien era cierto que él pareció sentirse retado por ella, motivo por el que se dedicó a hablarle del objetivo del juego y del Slender Man en voz queda mientras iniciaba el juego, de manera que cuando apareció la pantalla de inicio, Chie ya estaba tan sugestionada que dio un brinco.

-Si no me sueltas, no puedo jugar –razonó Yosuke. Se había dado cuenta de que había asustado a Chie, que normalmente era tan dura, y no pudo resistir la tentación de meterse con ella-. Cualquiera dirías que te asustan los juegos de ordenador.

Sus palabras obraron el efecto deseado: Chie se irguió como un gato erizado, le soltó el brazo y, muy digna, habló:

-Puedes empezar.

Yosuke presionó "Jugar".

"Encuentra las ocho páginas"

Chie agarró con disimulo el asiento de la silla. La pantalla del ordenador mostraba un oscuro bosque, y el haz de la linterna sólo le daba mayor sensación de indefensión. Yosuke hacía avanzar al personaje a paso lento. Tras unos instantes de angustioso silencio, en un árbol, encontraron la primera página.

-Bueno, quedan siete –dijo Chie, por decir algo.

-Nunca he pasado de conseguir cinco –dejó caer Yosuke. A decir verdad, había jugado tantas veces ya que no le asustaba tanto como al principio.

-A lo mejor hoy las consigues todas –comentó la chica-. Quién sabe, igual te doy suerte.

Apenas había acabado de decir esta frase cuando atisbó en la pantalla la alargada y oscura silueta del Slender Man. Dio un respingo y chilló:

-¡Ahí está! ¡Corre!

Yosuke tuvo suficiente sangre fría como para hacer girar al personaje y huir del Slender Man mientras increpaba:

-¡Maldita sea, Chie! ¡No te pongas así, sólo es un juego!

Ella volvió a fulminarle con la mirada antes de observar de nuevo la pantalla. El bosque de aquel juego le daba muy mal rollo, casi tanto como algunos laberintos que la habían aterrorizado en el mundo de la TV.

El personaje siguió recorriendo el bosque. Una valla metálica se alzaba a su derecha, y Chie habló:

-Aléjate de la valla. Si vuelve a aparecer, podría arrinconarte.

Yosuke miró de reojo a Chie antes de pestañear y seguir su consejo. No le faltaba razón, le gustara o no. Su actitud logró que la chica esbozase una sonrisa de confianza, aunque el magnetismo de _Slender _volvió a atraparla cuando logró ver, a través de las tinieblas, una extraña construcción de altos muros y baldosines blancos que daba muy mala espina. Un escalofrío de pánico recorrió su espalda cuando, con resolución, Yosuke hizo que el personaje penetrase en el edificio.

-¡¿Estás loco?! –Aulló.

Esa pregunta sí que no se la esperaba, y esta vez fue él quien dio un salto en el asiento. El ratón inalámbrico se escurrió de entre sus dedos, cayendo al suelo.

-¡Chie! –Gritó, histérico.

-¡¿Pero tú has visto eso?! ¡Podría acechar en cualquier esquina! –Replicó ella.

-¡Bueno, ahora seguro que nos atrapa! ¡Ayúdame a buscar el ratón!

Yosuke no sabía por qué estaba tan nervioso, o por qué estaban gritando. Ambos apartaron las sillas y se arrodillaron en el suelo buscando el ratón. Los efectos de sonido del _Slender_, su aciago silencio, parecían inundar de repente el cuarto, y sintió la sensación de hacer el mayor ruido posible para tratar de ahogar aquella música. No muy lejos, Chie miraba frenéticamente tras el escritorio, bajo las sillas, entre la guitarra y la pared. Finalmente, gritó:

-¡Ahí está!

El chico se acercó. Efectivamente, el ratón había caído debajo de la mesa central, y ambos metieron las manos al mismo tiempo para hacerse con él. Sus dedos se rozaron un instante, y los dos reaccionaron mirándose. Fue tan sólo un segundo, pues Yosuke reaccionó apartando la mano con brusquedad, y se golpeó los nudillos con el tablero, por debajo de la mesa.

-¡Demonios! –Gritó al apretarse los nudillos doloridos con la otra mano.

Chie se apartó también, y sólo al contemplar fugazmente a Yosuke, que se examinaba la mano golpeada, se dio cuenta de que ninguno de los dos había cogido el ratón, así que se apresuró a hacerlo. Entonces, la música del juego empezó a distorsionarse, como si hubiese interferencias, y al mirar el monitor, Chie vio al Slender Man acercarse a la pantalla. Chilló y, por acto reflejo, se tiró encima de Yosuke. A éste se le olvidó el dolor de su mano cuando dio con la cabeza en el suelo, y volvió a gritar. Y entonces, la pantalla de Game Over apareció, y con ella, se hizo el silencio.

"_Levantalevantalevantalevanta levanta, ¿qué haces? ¡LEVANTA!"_ Todo era muy confuso, pero Chie era consciente de una cosa: Yosuke estaba tirado en el suelo, y ella estaba encima de él. Y lo primero que se le ocurrió fue que, con semejante golpe en la cabeza, él debía estar inconsciente. O quizá ella quería que así fuera, porque se moría de vergüenza ante su propia reacción. Pero por un momento creyó que, tal y como ellos podían atravesar la enorme televisión que había en el departamento de electrónica de Junes, aquella horrible criatura podía hacer lo mismo y materializarse en su mundo. Chie no estaba preparada para enfrentarse al Slender Man. _"Pero eso es imposible. No va a suceder"_, trató de tranquilizarse, y se incorporó un poco para mirar a Yosuke.

El chico estaba despierto, para sorpresa de Chie, que dio un respingo al ver sus ojos abiertos tan… cerca.

-¿Estás… bien? –Logró preguntar.

-Tan bien como podría estar después de la tunda que me has dado –se quejó él-. Maldita sea, Chie, ni siquiera a propósito me podrías haber hecho más daño.

Ella se ruborizó y, a la defensiva, gruñó:

-No tientes a la suerte, podría demostrarte que estás equivocado.

Yosuke hizo una mueca, incómodo. Tenía la pierna izquierda doblada en un ángulo recto, con el pie apoyado en el suelo, pero su pierna derecha estaba aprisionada por las caderas de Chie. Tuvieron que transcurrir unos segundos hasta que el chico se percató de lo comprometedor de la postura de su amiga, y notó cómo una ola de calor le subía por las mejillas. Sin embargo, Chie debía estar muy cómoda, pues no hizo ademán alguno de estar dispuesta a moverse. Aquellos simples segundos le parecieron años, y la voz le tembló un poco al protestar:

-¿Piensas levantarte o qué?

Aquella pregunta logró que Chie se diera cuenta, por fin, de la postura en la que estaban ambos en el suelo, y se incorporó como un rayo. De hecho, se alejó tanto de Yosuke como le permitió el espacio libre en la habitación, y él se puso en pie pesadamente.

-Gracias por la ayuda –dijo, mordaz.

La chica no respondió. Evitaba mirar al chico a los ojos, y sólo pensaba en irse a casa. En cuestión de minutos, aquella situación se había vuelto de lo más extraña, y estaba claro que ya no iban a volver a ponerse con el trabajo. Chie aprovechó que Yosuke estaba más concentrado en ponerse de pie que en ella para recoger apresuradamente sus cosas, incluidos los apuntes de Yukiko. Los de Yu estaban junto al ordenador, demasiado cerca de Yosuke para poder hacerse con ellos sin entrar en el radio de acción del chico. Que se los devolviera él. Ella tartamudeó:

-M-me marcho.

Yosuke se giró para encararla y, con un tono de ligereza que casi ofendió a Chie, dijo:

-Espera, te acompaño.

Ella se tensó al responder:

-No vayas de caballero conmigo, Yosuke. Puedo defenderme sola, y lo sabes.

El chico frunció el ceño. Sólo intentaba ser amable, y por una vez que lo hacía, se preguntó por qué Chie era siempre tan testaruda. Y por qué parecía tan ofendida, cuando él era, a todas luces, la víctima allí. La contempló en silencio, y ella, inconscientemente, retrocedió un paso. Encontraba la expresión de Yosuke un tanto taciturna, quizá porque estaba serio y pensativo, y ése no era el Yosuke atontado que ella conocía.

-En fin, que me largo.

Por primera vez, Chie parecía haber perdido esa seguridad en sí misma. En cambio, él se sentía más confiado que nunca. Y con su fama de inmaduro, en aquel momento se sentía mucho más maduro y poderoso que aquella Chie balbuceante. Por eso, antes de que ella llegase a cruzar el umbral de la puerta de su dormitorio, Yosuke acortó la distancia entre ellos de dos zancadas, agarró la muñeca derecha de Chie y la besó en los labios.

Eso era lo último que Chie habría esperado de Yosuke. O quizá no. La mano derecha de la chica, que apretó en un puño cuando él la agarró, se aflojó lentamente, y sus dedos se separaron como si buscaran algo que agarrar. No fue un beso muy largo, y cuando Yosuke apartó el rostro del de Chie, fue como si se cerrara un paréntesis: la chica le abofeteó con la mano izquierda y, en el instante en que tuvo libre la derecha, hizo una llave de judo con la que Yosuke dio con sus huesos en el suelo. Otra vez.

-¡Idiota! –Gritó Chie antes de dar media vuelta y correr escaleras abajo.

El aire gélido de la noche la abofeteó en cuanto salió a la calle. Dio un portazo antes de seguir corriendo, y no se detuvo hasta que llegó a su casa. Resollando por el esfuerzo, fue la primera vez que miró atrás desde que saliera de casa de Yosuke. Su calle estaba vacía, neblinosa y oscura, y Chie apretó los labios antes de susurrar para sí:

-Idiota.

Lo dijo sin saber con exactitud a quién consideraba más idiota: al descerebrado de Yosuke, que se había atrevido a besarla, o a sí misma, por haber deseado que él corriera tras ella.

**FIN**

* * *

**Y a vosotros, ¿os habría gustado que lo hiciera? ¡Contadme vuestras impresiones acerca de _Slender_ en un review!**


End file.
